Creation Station/Neku Sakuraba
Neku Sakuraba is the protagonist of The World Ends With You. He's involved in the Reaper Games, and is forced to contend to all sorts of Noise and tasks in order to make sure he isn't erased. He is also a playable character in Creation Station. He is known for being fast and float-y. Attributes Neku Sakuraba is good for combos and getting close against enemies. When he beats them away, he can follow up with dangerous projectiles. He's able to summon those he made pacts with through hyper moves. When his partners show up, there's a split second where they're setting up their attack. Right when they attack, an arrow pointing up, down, or forward will appear in front of them. If the player inputs the correct direction before the arrow shows up, they get a star. If Neku gets three stars, he'll be able to perform his down hyper move. Special Moves *'Neutral Special' - Pyrokinesis: Neku stops moving and spawns a fire a fair distance in front of him. By holding and using the movement controls, you can make the fire move around, though slowy. It hurts others on contact. The fire slowly dissipates the more you hold the special attack button. **Thunderbolt: Instead of a fire, a crosshair appears a fair distance in front of Neku. He can move this around quickly and target enemies. He can move it over multiple enemies and/or the same enemy multiple times. After holding the special attack button long enough, or letting go of the button, lightning bolts fly out and strike targeted enemies. **Psychokinesis: a purple orb forms a fair distance in front of Neku. If he touches an enemy with this orb, players can use the movement controls to thrash and bash the opponent all about. *'Side Special' - Force Rounds: Neku holds his hand forward and fires blue bullets forward. If done in the air, they're angled downwards. **Corehog: Now, you can hold the special attack button to charge up an energy bullet. The size of the bullet is affected by how long you charge it. **Bat: Instead of firing a stream of bullets, Neku launches forth one that boomerangs around back to him. *'Up Special' - Leo: After initiating, Neku will concentrate, disappear, and then reappear elsewhere. Where Neku teleports is affected by the direction you decide. **Boomer: Like Leo, except after teleporting, Neku dives downwards, kicking into anybody below **Wolf: Instead of teleporting, Neku launches in the direction you specify, surrounded in a damaging barrier. *'Down Special' - Jelly: Hold the special attack button in order to charge up an electrical attack. After realeasing, more electricity generates around Neku depending on how long you hold. **Mink: After holding the special attack button (for less time than Jelly), twin twisters will form on both sides of Neku, striking nearby enemies with harsh winds. Does less damage than Jelly. **Wooly: After holding the special attack button (for more time than Jelly), the ground next to Neku will shake up, damaging enemies nearby. Deals more damage then Jelly. Obviously doesn't affect whole stage. Hyper Moves *'Neutral Hyper' - Shiki Pact: Shiki Misaki spawns next to Neku and thrusts her hand forward, sending her stuffed cat, Mr. Mew, to deliver a flurry of swipes in front of Neku. **Shiki Sling: Mr. Mew's tossed a fair distance forward, tackling anyone in front of Neku. **Shiki Hammer: Mr. Mew's sent at an upwards angle before driving both of its fists downwards. *'Side Hyper' - Joshua Pact: Joshua spawns in front of Neku and levitates. He then calls down an object from above to smash whoever's in front of him. *'Up Hyper' - Beat Pact *'Down Hyper' - Fusion: Doable when you accumulate three stars. All of Neku's partners spawn around Neku and perform their respective attacks around him. If you try this without three stars, Neku will just look left and right, confused. **Custom Fusion: Same as before, except the partners use their respective custom 1 move. Other Category:Creation Station Category:Playable Characters